Out of the Storm
by HomeSpunLove37
Summary: At the beginning of summer before their 7th year, Ron and Hermione have one night to tell each other how they feel before it's too late. Oneshot, RW HG


Out of the Storm

A/N: Hey! Happy Easter everyone! Here's a one-shot I wrote up randomly, there's not much conflict, but it's Ron and Hermione! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Hagrid's Hut…

"Ron, this is ridiculous! Why on earth would you tell Harry that we weren't meeting him at the Dursley's?" Hermione shouted at him, dropping her bags on her bed in Ginny's room and walking over to a frustrated Ron who was sitting on the stairs.

Ron didn't answer. He knew it wouldn't make any difference. She wouldn't understand. The rest of the Weasleys were visiting Charlie before they all came back for Bill's wedding and were letting Ron stay home at the Burrow, because he told them once Hermione arrived, the two of them would go to the Dursley's to be with Harry.

But Ron changed his mind. He owled Harry saying they would come later. He had a feeling—or probably just a fantasy—that something could happen here between Hermione and him if they were alone.

"I—I don't know, 'ermione." Ron shrugged. He looked at her. Her wavy light brown hair fell over her shoulders so perfectly. Her cheeks were red from shouting. She looked so cute when she was mad, he thought. She was always so full of fire when she was angry at him, it seemed. His cheeks burned. _'I'm an idiot. After everything this year; Lavender, Hermione always seeming so…jealous around me and her, why did I expect something to happen?'_

"Ron, honestly, sometimes you can be a huge git!" Hermione snapped and hurried past him down the stairs, her fingers slightly brushing his bare shoulder. Chills escaped up and down Hermione as they touched. Hermione's heart raced. She stopped at turned to look at Ron. Her eyes wondered to his arm where she touched. She wished she could feel his arms again, they looked unusually muscular and strong. She wanted to feel his broad shoulders and feel his arms wrapping around her back, warm and protective, to comfort her.

All she wanted was to make sure Harry was ok. He ended the year so devastated after Dumbledore's death… Hermione shut her eyes, feeling the same sadness all over that she felt at his funeral. He was dead. And Snape… murdered him. After Dumbledore forgave Snape and trusted him and believed in him with his whole generous heart, Snape did this. Now Harry, Ron, and her were left all alone facing this huge battle and search for the final Horcruxes and Dumbledore wasn't there to help them or protect them, or even tell them where to start. One tear ran down her cheek unexpectedly.

"Don't do that, 'ermione!" Ron said, walking over to her.

Hermione sighed, feeling strangely better when she heard his warm voice calling her "'ermione." He was really the only person who called her that.

"Don't cry." Ron pleaded, wanting to get rid of it all. All of the pain. Hermione didn't deserve any of it. _'You changed my life.' _Ron wanted to tell her._ 'No. You saved it.'_ He cautiously put his hand to her face and wiped the tear off with his thumb.

Hermione inhaled slowly, feeling his soft warm skin against hers. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to feel him against her, saving her from the world, like he had been doing for the past six years already. But she couldn't. There was no escaping this war. Hermione turned away from him and ran towards the back down.

"Hermione! Wait!" Ron followed her.

Hermione hurried outside into the cold night air, and ran past all of the gnomes as far as she could go. Ron meant the world to her. Why couldn't she just let in, before this war took him first? _'Because if I can be with his now, it'll hurt so much more if something happens to him.'_

Ron followed her, trying to keep up as it started to rain.

"Hermione! Come back! It's gonna rain!" Ron shouted, stopping to catch his breath. "You're gonna get hurt."

Hermione stopped. She was going to get hurt. In this war, how could she avoid it? But somehow she realized how she would feel if she lost Ron, and he never knew how she felt about him. She turned to look at him standing behind her. He was breathing hard, his chest moving up and down, now looking more muscular as the heavy rain soaked through it, causing it to stick to his body.

He started to walk towards her, a fierce passionate look in his eyes. With every step closer to her, Hermione's heat skipped a beat.

Suddenly, loud thunder crashed above them. Hermione ran to Ron and threw her arms around him, almost knocking him back.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, causing chills to spill through her again.

"I love you, Ron." She said.

Without thinking, Ron kissed her.

Every feeling they had for each other erupted, there in each other's arms, as the rain kept falling from the sky.

Hermione pulled away and grinned. She turned from him and ran towards the house. Ron chased her, teasingly, until she reached the back door and they stepped inside, hearts pounding.

Ron stood there looking at her, her clothes soaked to her skin, her hair a wet matted mess and her eyes wild with excitement and passion as she looked back at him. _'You're so beautiful.'_ Ron wanted to tell her. And he did.

"You're so beautiful, 'ermione." He said.

She kissed him, full on the lips and he held her tightly, close to him. The kiss deepened and they moved to the stairs, and as easily as they could, climbed the stairs, stumbling and laughing trying to hold on to each other and the heat between them and their wet clothes. Ron pushed open the door with a free hand, the other around Hermione's waist.

Hermione shoved off Ron's wet jacket and lifted off his shirt then kissed him, deeper, holding on to him before everything they had and wanted was ripped away from them. They fell onto his bed, on top of each other, holding on to each other with everything they felt.

They came together that night, holding on to their love and relieving the past years of longing. All they felt for each othercame out, and all their worries were forgotten, if just for one night, as they slept in each other's arms, out of the storm.

A/N: I hoped you liked it! I've been trying out many different ways to get those two together (cause you know their meant for each other!), so keep looking for them and check out my other stories! Please review!


End file.
